When life gets tough
by RavenRuby
Summary: what would happen if charecters from the novel outsiders met the crew from FMA...read on to find outwritten kind of in rp m for lang
1. Chapter 1

My friend (kawaii chibi kai) and i did this. I am Full metal ppl and she is outsiders

We dont own either!

A Flash of White light Fell Upon Central City...

**Seven boys appeared in the sky and fell flat on there faces. But laid on top of a shrimp(Ed-I'M NOT THAT SHORT!) with blond hair.**

A tall suit of armor started pacing," Brother? Older brother...are you alive?" He bent over the pile of boys and saw to his dismay a tiny spec of red, which was Ed's duster.

**Darry was on top of the pile. He groaned as he got off the other boys. Two-Bit was next even though he was partly in a other world. Dally cursed under his breath as he got up. Steve fixed his hair once he got up. Soda looked around to see were they where. Pony got up and looked around, and saw Al. His eyes widen bigger then they could normally be. Johnny was out cold from his friends weight on him.**

Alphonse stared in amazement, then held up his leather hands," Wait, we wont hurt you...but please move so that I may get my elder brother -Edward- out from underneath you"

"Its ok Al..."A voice that could hardly herd peeped from under a boy who was knocked out. A bright light of a transmutation came from the hole that was now there. Ed stood up, struggling (I'm sorry Ed) to hold the boy because of his height.

**Pony ran behind Darry. Darry glared at the armour."What's going on here?" he asked still glaring at the armor.**

**"Were in a cartoon!" Two-Bit happily said smiling." Now were's Mickey Mouse?" he looked around.**

**Dally hit Two-Bit over his head."Shut the hell up damnit." Dally said glaring at Two-Bit.**

**Johnny was still out cold from the fall.**

Al and Ed looked at each other then at the guys. "What's a 'cartoon' and why would someone name a mouse?" Ed asked.

Alphonse laughed his hollow laugh and went to 'Johnny', "we can help you get him awake!" Al looked at Ed.

"Screw that Al, I aint help'n them" He pointed a finger at them," THEY FELL ON ME!IT'LL PROBABLY STUNT MY GROWTH!!!"

**"WHAT!!! NO CARTOONS!!!" Two-Bit screamed whiled kicking the ground.**

**"What growth?" Steve asked looking 'way' down at Ed.**

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGH ILL KILL YOU!!!IM NOT SHORT, SHRIMP, PEEWEE TINY!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ed was (thankfully)held back by Al. "Brother, please dont , you dropped Johnny!" Ed calmed down but when Al looked away, Ed put two fingers to his eyes then pulled them to point at Steve...glaring the entire time.

**Steve blinked at him and shook his head.**

**Johnny had woken up when Ed had dropped him."What the hell happen?" Johnny muttered rubbing his head.**

**"Hey Johnny you okay man?" Dally asked looking at him.  
**

**"I... Um... Think so..." He said eyeing Ed, and Al.**

Al was towering over them all. Ed was sneering. "Al, lets go, we need to see 'Flame Idiot' so I can get more info!" He started walking away, Alphonse caught up and tried to convine Ed that they had to help the 'foeners' .

Ed looked back at the guys"NO!" and kept walking.

**"What's the shrimps proublm?" Steve asked looking after him. Pony had bent down to make sure Johnny was ok.**

**"Hey! What's your names?!" Soda yelled after them.**

Ed was running to beat up Steve "IM NOT A SHRIMP DAMMIT!!!!!!!"

Al was chasing after him , he caught his older brother around the middle and answered Soda's ? "My name is Alphonse (Al.) and this is Edward (Ed.) and we are the Elric Bros."

**Pony and Johnny both now were standing up and they were the same hight as Ed.**

**"We have three shrimps now." Steve mumbled.**

**"I'm Sodapop, the one with brown-redshi hair is my little brother Ponyboy, and the big guy with musele is our older brother Darrel, but we call him Darry. The three of us are brothers. The one who keeps say shrimp is Steve, the one whos upset is Two-Bit, and the other mean looking guy is Dallas but we call him Dally." Soda said saying pointing to eaching of them.**

Ed was glarin at Steve from the 'shrimp' comment.Al held out one hand(the other was holding Ed so he wouldnt kill Steve) and shook their hands"Pleased to meet you...Oh and Im 14 and Ed is 15."

**"I'm 14." Pony said looking up at Al.**

**"16" Johnny mumbled.**

**"20" Darry said.**

**"18 1/2" Two-Bit said**

**"17" Steve said shorty**

**"Same" Dally said**

**"And I'm 16 going on 17 soon!" Soda said smiling.**

**"I'm 15!" Chriped a female voice from behind Al and Ed.**

Ed and Al did an anime fall and turned around..."What the fuck?" Ed said and Al fainted."Who the hell are you?"

**"Ruby Ann Beath Matthews!" She said smiling happily at them.**

"mnmnmn..."Ed mumbled..'_She's cute_'

**Ruby started looking over them."This must have been done my alchemy. Am I right? This is so cool!" She said happily looking at them with hearts in her eyes.**

**"Sis what the hell do you think your doing?" Two-Bit asked looking at her.**

Ed slapped a hand over Two-bit's mouth,"You , a girl, like alchemy?!" Ed asked._'I think Im in love!'_

Al looked at his older brother as he came to, "Brother? Is that Winry?" He was looking slightly behind Ed.

**Ruby nodded her head."I have been studying alchemy for about a year now." she answred happily.**

**Two-Bit looked at his sister."How come you never said nothin' about it?"**

**"I know you would never understand."**

**"Yes I would."**

**"Nope."**

**"Yes."**

**"Nope."**

**"Yes!"**

**"NO!"**

**"YES! ASK ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"**

**"Alright. What is the equivalent exchange for a soul?"**

**Two-Bit just stood there. He bliked. "Say what?"**

**Ruby slaped her head.**

Meanwhile Al and Ed were watching the fight go back and forth like a tennis match...Well, Al was, Ed was staring at Ruby.

"EDDDDD!" A shrill voice came right into the area,_'Oh crap!' _Ed thought,_'Winry..' _

Ed turned around to find a monkey wrench imbedded into his forehead,"AAAAAAAAAAUHHHH! WINRY THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!!!!!!And what are you doing in doing in Central?" He rubbed his head.

**The rest of the gang was just watching the two fights go on.**

"SEE! I TOLD YOU WOULD'NT UNDERSTADN! YOU NEVER DO!" Ruby yelled in her brothers face, with tears froming in her eyes.

**Two-Bit's eyes grew wide."Don't cry Ruby. Please don't cry!"**

**Too late.**

**Ruby started crying. Tears droped down to her hands. She clapped them jumped to the ground and toched the ground. A light blue light apperd. Soon Two-Bit was up in the air. Being held by water.**

Al was watching in awe. Winry and Ed stopped fighting in order to watch. Ed and al were fasinated, "Big brother, she is a water alchemist!"

Ed glared at his suit-of armoured brother,"I can see that Al."

Winry glared at Ed, "Alchemy otaku!" Ed replied with a "Engeneering otaku!" They started up a glaring contest, and Al sighed.

**"RUBY! LET ME DOWN!"Two-Bit yelled, he was up in the sky. He was higher then the Centeral building.**

Three figures (two short the other was HUGE!)came out of the Central Bulding.

"Hey, what is going on out here...Oh , the Elric brothers, that explains it all..." A dark, short haired man named Roy Mustang (aka the flame alchimest) walked down the large staircase along with Riza Hawkeye and Alex Armstrong, also state alchemists.

Al and Ed groned,(Winry glared) and Mustang looked around the group of newly animated teenagers. He also looked up into the sky were Two-bit was still yelling to come down, please.

"Well as usual, the Elric Brithers have caused yet, another comotion. Armstrong grunted and withe that oh- so anouying twinkel in his eye said, "Sir, I believe That these young men...and young woman (he said looking at Ruby) are new to Central." He saluted Mustang.

**Ruby rolled her eyes at her brother. She claped her hands and placed them agenst the water. Within seconds the water was gone. Two-Bit was falling for his life.**

**The rest of the gang was quiet. Johnny was hiding behind Dally and Pony was hiding behind Soda and Darry. Steve was trying to keep his cool but one of his friends little sister, just sent her older brother into the air...with water.  
**  
Mustang nodded at Alex, and he stood under were Two-bit was falling ,and wouldent you know it, it was the perfect chance for the iron-mace alchemist to take off his shirt (more like ripp-off),Winry sighed, along with the other main Fma characters.

**Two-Bit looked down to see what was going on. He notice the lage man waiting for him. His eyes widen. He started swiming in the air."DON'T LET THE SCARY LAGE MAN SVAE ME!"**

**Ruby rolled her eyes. She wipped one of the tears from before and made a hand of water. The hand went up and cuped Two-Bit. She slowy brought him back to the ground. Away from the scary lage man.**

Ed and Al were chibi adorable in awe.Winry looked at the cute-sie hearts in his eyes when he looked at Ruby._'sigh, of course he likes her better, she can do alchemy!'_ Winry left the scene with tears in her eyes and Al was the only one who noticed.

Riza looked at Roy,"Sir, do you think that we should leave now? We need to go look for the _thing _!Remember?" Mustang also went chibi with a questionable face. Alex came over looking forelorn and also said" Yes General Mustang, we should leave now before-"

Ed looked at the older people."Whats up with you guys...?"

Hawkeye looked saddly at the brothers "We ar investigating a woman by the name of Juliet Douglas."

"Sounds familier , dosnt it Al?" "Yes big brother!"

**The gang just looked confused. They had no clue waht was going on.**

The Elric Bros looked at eachotherr them at those screwed up forieners.

"Big brother, should we go and see teacher...?"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" He yelled at Alphonse "we cant ... she died remember..." Tears formed in Ed's eyes. Al gasped and apologized.

Meanwhile eveeryone else was thinking 'What the fuck?'

**Ruby was practing her water technique."So what are you boys doing? Just going to stand there like dead door-nobe?"**

**"We don't know where we are so we can't do nothin' sis." Two-Bit said looking at his baby sister.**

Riza and Roy along with Alex (armstrong) stood around watching the weirdness of the groups. Then Riza spoke up " Oh, Ed, Al, guess what," she looked lovingly at Roy," We got married." Roy blushed and grinned.

Ed laughed, "Well, at least you can keep an eye on him at all times."

Roy got pissed off, " what the fuck is that supposed to mean 'Fullmetal Runt'?!"

**Ruby hit Roy with one of her water technique."Sorry." she said looking at the soaked Roy.**

Roy looked at Ruby and grinned "Well arn't you a cute little girl, I bet you have guys lining up to get a date with you! Well if you ever need guy tips I cou-" Riza smacked him over the head with one of her guns.

**Two-Bit walked up to him."Hit on my sister and I will kill you!" He said craking his knuckles."Get it?"**

**Darry, Dally, Steve, Soda, Pony, and Johnny looked mean at Roy."Toch her. Die." Dally said.**

**Ruby rolled her eyes.**

Roy sighed and rubbed his head " I didnt mean it that way." Riza laughed and whistled words the central station.

"Oh, are you calling for Black Hayate?" Alphonse asked. Riza nodded and an adorable ball of black and white fur ran up to Riza.

Ed was staring at Ruby.

**Ruby screched."CUTE PUPPY!"**

The Mustangs, Ed and Al laughed as BH jumped on and started licking Ruby. Of course since Riza was a tough woman she didnt let BH do that for _very_ long.

Alex left to go do some work.

**Ruby smiled and giggled."He's so cute." She said, petting BH on the head. Two-Bit shook his head."When we get back you are NOT getting one."**

**"Don't need too. I got one already." She said smiling.**

**"YOU WHAT!?" Two-Bit yealled at his sister.**

**Ruby points to Johnny.**

**Johnny looks away from her.**

**Pony looked at his best friend, and grined.**

**Dally grined."Nice Johnnycakes."**

"Huh? How can a person be a dog..? Oh! Is he your bitch?" Roy asked stupidly. He grinned at Riza, who in return hit him again.

Meanwhile Ed and Al were laughing their faces off.

**Ruby set the cute little puppy down, and made a wave and hit Roy Ed, and Al. Not knowing about the blood seal in side the armer."HE. IS. NOT. MY. BITCH! WE ARE ONLY FRIENDS! Even tho we did go out for a about a few weeks then broke up and he started goin' with my best friend."**

Ed screamed "AALPHONSE!?" his blood seal washed away slightly, "Al are you ok?"

Alphonse Elric fainted.

Roy snapped his fingers and sent a spray of sparks twords Ruby while Riza screamed no.

**Ruby made a wall of water. She didn't know what was going on with Al.**

"Ruby please stop" Ed saw the wall of water (obviously) and rushed in front of Al."It will kill Alphonse!" He used his metal arm to turn into the sword like thing and sliced his arm open to fix the blood seal.

Roy realized this and stopped attacking Ruby. Black Hayate was making him...with sharp bites on his butt. Riza tried not to laugh.

**Ruby put her wall of water down. She didn't know what was going on.**

Ed sighed ,"RUBY I DONT WANT TO DO THIS!!!" He clapped his hands and hit the ground. A wall of concrete surounded her.

"Big Brother , NO!" Al screamed.

**The boys just stood there. They blinked.**

**Ruby rosed on the water. She was standing on water her eyes were flaming red.**

Ed gasped and so did Al. Ruby seemed to be like a homunculous.

Roy and Riza where watching from the sidelines with BH.

**"What the hell is going on here?" Dally asked looking at Riza.**

**Two-Bit was grining at her. Ofcours she was a blond.**

Roy noticed that T.B was staring at HIS woman," Dude, if ya value yer life as a non charrred body, you will look away.NOW!" Riza was also glaring at T.B

Ed was still trying to get Ruby to stop the waterworks. Al was still yelling at Ed...some things never change. :)

**"Come on Ruby stop!" Johnny called to Ruby. Ruby walked over and down water staries. The water disapered.**

Ed had to carry Al (Whom is made of metal!) away from Ruby,"Ruby what is wrong with you?"

**Ruby didn't annswer him. She had no clue what was going on, she walked over to her broter and his friends.**

Ed and Al were acctually staring at her with fear.

Roy was talking to his fiance' " When was the last time you saw either of the Elric Bros. scared?"

Riza shook her head, no.Black Hayate hadd gotten board and had wandered over to the outsiders...who all looked really appatizing...especcially Dally's butt.

**Johnny watched B.H come over to them.**

**Soda smiled at them puppy.**

**Steve rolled his eyes at his buddy.**

**Darry was board.**

**Ruby just walked past them, and down the road. She made a wave and stood on top of it and road it away.**

"Um...ok."Ed was staring after her.

Black H. had decided that the boy called Dally had to tough of a buttocks and looked devilishly at Two- Bit.

**Dally looked at the dog."Don't try it mutt."**

**Two-Bit grined at the dog."Nice puppy."**

Black Hayate did a puppy grin and barked and jumped on Two-bit and bit his arse very hard.

Roy and Riza had been making out while noone was watching and had heard B.H and gasped. "BLAAAACK!!!" Riza yelled.

Ed had dissapeared to find Ruby and Al was looking for some cats to play with.

**Two-Bit yelled. He started running around with a dog on his arse.**

**Darry was shaking his head.**

**Pony was smoking, while Johnny went also to find Ruby.**

Black Hayate sulked over to his owners.Riza appologized while Roy was patting him on the head for bitting TB.

**Two-Bit was rubbing his arse."That hurt. Hey where my sister go to?" he asked looking around.**

Riza and Roy looked embarrest, "Um...we were..talking war stratagies..we didnt see."

Al looked at the outsiders and pointed south."Ed and Ruby went that way.So did your friend ...Jimi or jocki..?"

**"Johnny." Pony said.**

**"Nope. Look like you to were making out. Unless you can read each others mind." Soda said grining.**

**  
**"Eep." Riza blushed and turned her back. Roy , of corse, was not shy about girls." So. At least i have a girl to make out with , short stuff...well...your a little taller than Ed.."(off in the distance we hear an annoyed voice yell "I AM NOT SHORT!!!!)

**"Nope. I'm tall, compared to some people. And I do have a girlfriend. She's just back in our time." Soda said smiling.**

Al sighed."Am I the only one who DOESNT have am girlfriend?"

**"Nope. I don't have one. Darry dosen't have one Two-Bit has more then one but they are one-night-stand. Dally had one. Johnny doesnt but he likes Ruby." Pony said.**

"Oh." Al replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**The boys from The Outsiders were just standing around looking around. "So where are we anyhow?" Soda asked looking at Al.**

"Your in the land of Amestris." Al said.

**-Too Ed, Ruby and Johnny-**

**Ruby was setting in a water shield. Johnny was trying to get her to come out.**

"UM...Ruby?" Ed used his alchemy to make the water surrounding Ruby dissapate." Are you a Homunculous?"

**"What the fuck is a homunclous?" Johnny asked looking at him.**

**Ruby stood up, and walked to Ed. SHe was a head taller then him."I'M NO FUCKING HOMUNCLOUS!" she yelled and slapped him across the face.**

"Uhhhh..." Ed was kind of put out by the fact he had to look up at her 'Why am I so Fucking SHORT??' "UM, well a humunculous is a person who died then was brought back to life using Alchemy, they also get special powers..." He looked at the twosome.

**Johnny gave him a blanc stare.**

**"In our time we would call it a zombie/witch, living dead with powers." Ruby said as a matter of fact tone.**

Ed looked confused, "Zombies?" He shivered,' There are creatures like that everywer.'

**Ruby stood up and a water dress apperd on her.**

Ed stared at her, a little drop of sweat formed on his cheek, along with a slight blush.

**Ruby went to Johnny and kissed him. Johnny was suppired that she kissed him. But he didn't care right now. He kissed her back more passiontaly.**

"WHAT!!!!???" Ed did a chibi-gasp." What the hell is this?" He went completly red."Is this because Im too short?" He looked like he was gonna cry.

**Johnny was only inbetewn Ed and Ruby's hight. He had his hands on her shoulders, kissing her neck.**

"Hey, jerk-wad! Thats too much!!!" Ed punched the shy boy.

**Johnny fell to the ground. Ruby looked at Johnny then to Ed, she used her water power and took hold of him, with tick water that he could not brake.**

"BLKARHGGS!!!!?" Ed alchemified his arm and cut at the water based jail. He gasped as he lost consiousness, falling to the bottem of the ball of H2O.

**Ruby made sure that Ed didn't hurt himself, to much. Johnny went over to Ruby.**

Ed woke up to Ruby looking over him. He reached an arm up and pulled her face into his.(A KISS DUMBASS!!!lol jk)

**Ruby was shocked, and pushed him away and pined him down with water.**

'She likes playing hard-to-get.'"Ruby I'm sorry, but i really like you." Ed said, eyes closed.

"ED!" Winry was standing behind Johnny.She was crying, and holding a wrench.

**Johnny looked at her and back away some, Ruby stood up and back. away from Ed some, and un pined his arms.**

"W-Winry?" Ed looked behind himself once he lifted his torso up, "Wh- why are you here?"

Whinry was still crying and shaking," I came to tell you how I felt about_ You_!"

**Johnny moved aside not wanting to get hit with anything. Ruby moved to Johnny.**

"Winry..." Ed looked like his dreams came true." I love you, but i got scared,"He pointed to Ruby," She is like you, determined, loving and nice (mostly)"

Winry cried even harder. " I like you too Edward Elric!" The twosome hugged.(Winry bent down to hug him)

**Johnny took Ruby's hand and walked away from them.**

Ed looked slightly sad as Ruby walked away hand-to-hand with that creepy guy.

"Ed, we just showed true feelings about eachother, DONT SPOIL IT BY BEING JEALOUS ABOUT THAT SLUT!!!" She hit him over the head with that forgotten wrench.

"AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWW! SON OF A-" He rubbed his head (which started bleeding-a lot!)

**Ruby heard what Winry said but did nothing. She and Johnny just walked away, from them not know were they were going.**

" Well, sorry Winry...Y'know, they're gonna get lost, they arnt from here."

"Not your problem Ed, lets go find Alphonse."

**Ruby made a wave of water and rood it back with Johnny to were her brother and his his friends were with Al.**

Winry looked at Ed's arm," Wow, Ed."

He looked confused.

"You havent broken this one yet." She smiled.

Ed looked away," I feel bad when you get so upset when I dont apprieciate you work, so, yeah, sorry."

**Ruby and Johnny walked down the water stairs, and over to everyone. Ruby still had on the water dress.**

Ed walked up to Mustang and started to talk to him.

"Miss Matthews, Fullmetal tells me that you have potential to become a state alchemist." He looked her _**Up**_ and down," Nice dress,"

Riza glared, but said nothing, and bent down to pet her dog.

**Two-Bit walked over to Mustang a head taller then he was. "Keep. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. SISTER!" he yelled and punched him in the face."Keep your hands on your woman and not on my sister. That goes for your eyes too!"**

**Ruby looked at her brother and smiled proubly at him."My big brother loves me!" she siad and twelerd around making her dress lose some water.**

Mustang hardly flinched, "You are so lucky you are travelors...Wait a second...where are your passports?" He put his thumb and forefinger on his chin and grinned,eyes closed.

Al stayed quiet, confused, but he soon found a stray kittie to play with.

**"We don't have one." Dally said.**

**"Yea." Steve said**

**"We just dropped here from Tulsa, OK." Ruby said going over to Roy."What must I do to become a State alchemist? And nothing perveerted either or I'll drown you in salt water."**

"Tulsa, is that in Xing?" Roy asked. (Note how he didnt mention the other part.)

**"No, in North America. The U.S. Other know as the states." Pony said looking at Roy.**

The FMA group went chibi-like "What?"

**Pony sighed."I give up." He walked over to his oldest brother.**

**"Forget he said anything." Steve said.**

FMA- "OK"

Roy walked over to Ruby," About the state exam, we must go now." He pointed to the sky ina hero pose.

Ed and Al were whispering to eachother "Well he was a hero of Ishbal.."Al

"God I hate him!" Ed

**Ruby looked at him."Only if my friends can come and you never do that again, scary person."**

Roy looked slightly upset that it wouldnt be a one on one exam. Riza came over and pulled on his ear." Ok Enough, exam or not Mr. Brigadier General?"

**Ruby looked at Riza."Is he always like this?"**

Riza sighed" You have no idea, Ms. Matthews." Roy laughed and lead the way into the exam quarters.

**"Call me Ruby. Everyone does but my brother who calls me Minnie Mouse sometimes. Don't ask, please." Ruby said walking next to Riza.**

"Well, isnt that what you said the first time I met you, Winry?" Riza smiled at the two estrogen filled teens.

Winry glared at Ruby and nodded. Riza looked slightly shocked at the hostilities between the two. Winry was always so nice to people.

**Ruby was going to try and stay clear of Winry while she was there.**

**The gang followed them.**

Nobody said anything as they walked.

**Ruby walked on Riza right side. Still in her water dress the sun was shining down on. Making some of it melt.**

Roy and Ed were behind Ruby, seeing Ruby's -ehem- behind. Winry was walking on Riza's left side.Al was left behind, (He was still playing with the stray)

**"Keep staring and your looking for and ealry grave." Two-Bit said glaring down at the two, along with Johnny, Darry, Dally, Soda and Steve.**

Ed was taken aback, "I wasnt doing nothing!" He glanced at Mustang," It was him!"

"Eep!" Roy did an anime fall.

**"Ruby put more water on your dress." Johnny said looking up at Ruby, who did so.**

"ED!!!" Alphonse was clanking twords them, clutching a few small balls of fuzz.

"That cat I was petting had KITTENS!!!!!"He was freaking out.

"Oh, AL." Ed hit himself on the head.

"**KITTENS!" Soda said before going over to Al, followed by his younger brother Pony.**


End file.
